nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Reym-L-Dneurb
Reym-L-Dneurb is a country on the Northern Continent with a populatian of ~ 8 000 000. The capital is Siolnegnal Geography The biggest 12 cities are: * Siolnegnal (~1 500 000), * Ihtak (~800 000), * Anneiv (~600 000), * Neiw (~550 000), * Frodste (~500 000), * Smerk (~400 000), * Pisti (~250 000), * Airtsua (~150 000), * Reuahcsa (~150 000), * Elicec (~100 000), * Mlesna (~80 000), * Zarg (~70 000), The neighbours of Reym-L-Dneurb are Romeria, Andromeda, Bokia and Astoria The current currency is Netsiraip (1 Netriraip = 0,86€). On January 1st, 2008 Reym-L-Dneurb will introduce the Euro (€). The official languages in Reym-L-Dneurb are German and Reym-L-Dneurbian. Only 8,3% of the Reym-L-Dneurbians speak Reym-L-Dneurbian. Reym-L-Dneurb in NSC ]] Reym-L-Dneurb is is one of the 6 nations that participated every edition since NSC1 (together with Tomstria, Arjastan, Gabriel, Escotia and Maccha-Brugia) :*'' ''no semifinal in this edition :** directly qualified for the final :*** failed to qualify in the semifinal Reym-L-Dneurb recieved 447 points in all editions together. They got six times 12 points: * Arjastan, Escotia in NSC2 * Ugaly in NSC5 * Lost Isle, Rotterdamus in NSC6 * Rotterdamus in NSC7 * Noizeland (SF + final), Ugaly (SF + final) in NSC 9 Overall points awarded * Maccha-Brugia 49 (10 in SF) * Lost Isle 46 (10 in SF) * Xorientia 39 (13 in SF) * Ugaly 36 (7 in SF) * Bokia 30 * Hibernia 29 (7 in SF) * Arjastan 28 (7 in SF) * Noizeland 27 (6 in SF) * Saksjaowie 27 * Spila 25 * Tomstria 25 (3 in SF) * Escotia 22 * Instir 20 (4 in SF) * Mountbatten Island 16 * Adamsburg 15 * Altharia 15 * Manotto 14 (8 in SF) * Alinta 13 * Venera 12 * Effiland 12 * Medina 11 (10 in SF) * Isaria 8 * Begonia 8 * Manoma 8 (12 in SF) * Calypso 8 * Sunland 8 (8 in SF) * Rotterdamus 8 * Belvist6 * Magna Grecia 5 * Gabriel 5 * Shamitri 5 * Yaponesia 5 * Mooseland 5 (4 in SF) * Spila 4 * Salona 4 * Giggshood 3 * Saint Joe & Southgulfia 3 (8 in SF) * Phinechendza 2 * Romeria 2 * Eurora 2 * Vorhota 2 * Rupavac 0 (4 in SF) Overall points recieved * Noizeland 48 (12 in SF) * Ugaly 37 (12 in SF) * Lost Isle 36 * Rotterdamus 34 (8 in SF) * Arjastan 28 (8 in SF) * Maccha-Brugia 22 * Escotia 20 * Xorientia 19 * Adamsburg 18 * Gabriel 16 * Spila 18 (8 in SF) * Venera 15 * Medina 13 * Tomstria 13 * Bokia 13 (8 in SF) * Begonia 12 * Andromeda 10 * Unicorn Land of Geysers 10 * Giggshood 9 * Hibernia 9 * Belvist 8 (4 in SF) * Altharia 8 * Effiland 7 (10 in SF) * Reignland 5 * Maccha-Bently 6 * Saint Joe & Southgulfia 6 * Yaponesia 5 (10 in SF) * Saksjaowie 4 * Instir 4 * Lolee 3 * Saksjaowie 3 * Belvist 2 * Liturestia * Romeria 1 * Mooseland 1